


Safer

by hookedonmccutie



Series: Post Season 4 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedonmccutie/pseuds/hookedonmccutie
Summary: Post season 4. Killian finds Emma in whatever realm she vanished to and brings her home. Originally posted on Tumblr.





	Safer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back after season 4 ended and before season 5 premiered, but I'm going through a lot of things I posted on Tumblr and posting them to my account here. Enjoy!

After Emma had disappeared, Killian did whatever he could to get her back. He knew she was alive, he could feel it inside him. After researching for what seemed like forever on the Dark Curse and the powers of the dagger, he managed to learn where she was.

After working to find some bean or other magical object in Gold’s shop that would take him to Emma, he set sail. Henry had wanted to go with him, but both he and David agreed that it would be too dangerous, and he still didn’t know everything about where he was going. He always chose to risk his life for Emma, but he would never risk Henry’s.

After weeks of traveling, he finally found her. He knew he would find her. When he got to the realm that he could only possibly describe as something along the lines of limbo, he was instantly relieved. He found her sitting alone, her knees pulled into her chest, and she was staring blankly out at the sea. She had been here a long while, with no one, and no knowledge of him coming to get her.

He was on a small boat that he used to get to shore from the Jolly, and as soon as he was close enough, he called out her name. “Emma!”

She didn’t move, perhaps she didn’t hear him. “Emma!…EMMA!”

She looked up then, looking puzzled. She pushed on her hands to stand up, trying to look farther into the water to see who was calling.

“Emma! Swan!”

“Killian?” It was a whisper. It actually happened. He found her. But no, that was impossible. How could he be here? It had to be a mirage. She started walking towards the voice, slowly, and still a bit apprehensive.

As she got closer, she actually saw him, fully, with all the fine details: The double zippers of his perfect leather jacket, the spikiness of his wet, jet black hair, the shiny realness of his hook.

It was him.

“Killian!” She began running towards him, as fast as she could. He jumped out of the small boat and started running in the shallowness of the water. “Swan!”

Soon enough, they reunited in the middle of the crashing waves. As soon as she was close enough to him, she jumped at him, throwing her arms around his neck. His arms went completely tight around her waist, holding her up as high as he possibly he could with their bodies this close together.

“Killian. What, how did you?” She couldn’t actually get any words out. She couldn’t believe him. The man she loved more than anything in the world was standing in front of her, holding her close. She never though she would have this again.

“I told you I’d go to the end of the world for you Swan.” He smiled at her, cradling her face with his hand. She shook her head, crashing his lips to his. It was fierce, filled with all of the passion and love that they had been without the last however many weeks.

He ran his hand through her hair as she tugged more on the lapels of his jacket. They were both soaking from the knees down, but they didn’t care. He put his arms back around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. Now that he found her, he wasn’t letting go.

They were finally back on the Jolly Roger. He helped her climb up the side ladder and onto the deck. When he managed to get himself on the ship, he took her back in his arms. Her arms went around his waist, leaning her head into his shoulder. He kissed the spot above her brow, and then the side of her head in her hair.

“Are you ready to go home, love?”

“She looked up at him, never letting the space between them increase. “Yeah, I am.”

Before heading to sail back to Storybrooke, he took her below deck to give her some dry clothes, and a chance to change. It was nearly nightfall when he began to sail back. He saw her come back above deck after he had already sailed through the portal. She came up and wrapped herself into his side as he attempted to sail with now one arm, not that he minded.

“We should be back soon love. I’d wager sometime before morning.”

She hugged him tighter, pressing her nose into his chest. “Good.”

“Would you like to help me sail, love?”

She got a little too excited when he asked for her help. “Really?”

He nudged her in front of him, letting her stand in between him and the helm. Running his hand and hook down her arms, he brought them up to the notches of the wheel. Intertwining his good hand with hers, he guided he r through the process.

This was nice. It was soft and relaxed, and she felt safe. After spending what felt like years alone in that place, it finally felt good to be in his arms, the arms of a man who loved her with all his being. She felt him inch closer to her, his chest brushing her back. Emma leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder, and he rested his chin upon hers.

“Did you miss it, love? Storybrooke, I mean.”

She sighed happily against him, reveling in the feeling of him. “Yeah. I missed Granny’s grilled cheeses, my bug, my bed. I missed my parents, of course, and Henry. I even missed chasing around that pain in the ass Will Scarlet.” He chuckled into her neck at that, placing a kiss at her pulse point.

She turned around in his arms, placing her hands on his chest, backing herself more into the helm. “But mostly, I missed you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He was looking at her sweetly. It quickly turned into a smirk and a raised eyebrow as he looked down to his hand on her hip. “What did you miss about me?” She giggled when he looked back up at her with the most curious look on his face.

“Well,” she began as she ran her hands up until they were behind his neck, playing with the ends of his hair. “I missed the scent of your leather jacket when you pull me into a hug, and I missed the feeling when you kiss me. I missed the way you call me Swan, or love, or Emma. I missed that ridiculous grin that you make when I walk into a room.” He looked down almost embarrassed at that.

“Oh, yeah. I notice that.” She laughed. “I missed the feeling of your rings brushing my fingers when you hold my hand. I missed the way your knees give whenever I kiss you right,” she stood up on her toes and placed a kiss on the side of his neck, right under his ear, “here.” Quickly enough, his knees did give in a bit.

“Ha. But mostly, I missed the way I feel when you hold me the way you are now. It makes me feel safe and protected from everything, like I can do anything, because you’re with me.” She could feel herself holding back tears, not that she really cared about crying in front of him. He was the one she was most comfortable with being vulnerable around. He was her rock.

Especially when he looked at her like he was now, like she was his sun, and moon, and stars. How did she get so lucky to have this wonderful man in her life? After an entire life of not trusting people, she knew the man in her arms is the one who would never let her down, and he knew that too.

“I love you, Emma. I love you, more than anything, and I plan to tell you every day for the rest of my life.” She smiled lightly. He was pouring his whole heart and soul out, giving her everything he had. The only other time they had said that was in the moment before her disappearance. This time, it was more thorough, more real. He said it, knowing that she wasn’t going anywhere this time, and that was all she needed to giver the courage to do the same.

“I love you, too.”

He closed the distance between them as soon as the last word left her mouth. It was soft and sweet, as he pulled her closer to him. She brought her hand up to cradle his face, turning her head to deepen the kiss. It was everything at once. It was fiery and gentle, dramatic and subtle, full of love and full of lust. It was everything.

She broke it when she ran out of breath, leaning her forehead against his with her eyes closed, catching her composure. “Killian?”

“Aye, love?”

“Will you do something for me?” She pulled away, staring into those deep blue eyes that made her heart melt. He made everything easier for her, including the ability to love. He pushed a stray hair behind her ear, running his hand down her arm. “Anything?”

“Make love to me.” She caught her breath, unsure of what he’d say. She wanted this more than anything, she wanted him. He kissed her forehead and took her hand in his. After dropping the anchor, he led her down into his quarters.

After closing the door, he turned around to find her lips already on his, kissing him forcefully. Her hand came up to tug at his hair, the other running up and down his side, under his jacket. He helped her with her jacket, gently pushing it over her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. She returned the favor, slowly brushing his jacket down.

He pulled away for a second, looking at her and then down at his hook. “I-um. Just give me a sec-” she cut him off, grabbing his brace and looking at him lovingly. She undid the buckles, slowly, and pulled it off of his arm. She ran her hand softly over the wrecked and scarred skin, learning every inch of the newly exposed skin.

Then, her hands moved to the buttons of his vest, and her lips were back on his. As she undid the buttons, he began to tug at the hem of her shirt, inching upwards. She broke the kiss just in enough time to help him lift the shirt over her head. Taking his turn again, she finished unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it off of him.

They both took a second to admire each other. He ran his hand up her arm and round her shoulders, as hers took vacancy in the center of his chest, running through the dust of dark hair there. She ran on hand up and around his neck, pulling his lips to hers once more. His hand was in her hair, and then found its way down her arm. The next second he bent to take her into his arms, holding her up and carrying her to the bed.

He sat on the bed, allowing her to straddle him as he held her in his lap. She broke the kiss again, pushing him down so she could take off her bra. He reveled in the sight of her, running his hand across her stomach, exploring every inch of her. He met her half way when she pulled him up by the chains around his neck. Crashing their lips together, she wrapped both arms tight around his neck, pulling him close to her.

While he had her in his grasp, he turned them over, laying her on her back on the small cot. He hovered over top of her, trailing kisses down her neck and into the valley of her breasts. He started unzipping her pants as he sucked a bruise in the spot right above her collar. He continued to kiss down her stomach until he removed her underwear. Making his way back up her body, he kissed her again, as her hands found their way to his pants. Unzipping them, she could feel the bulge of his growing arousal begging to come out. Pushing his pants down and off of him, she positioned herself under him and ran her hand up his back and into his hair, tugging lightly.

He wasted no time, placing himself at her entrance and sliding inside of her in one slow motion. She gasped quickly, digging her fingers into his back, catching his lips wither hers once again. She wrapped her legs around him as he thrust into her more quickly and passionately. His lips left hers and made their way to her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

“Killian.” She was almost at her edge, she could feel it. What with all the buildup of their relationship over the past, well since she met him, she was happy to finally get to have this with him. She was more than happy. She loved him, and he loved her, and they finally got to share that with each other fully.

“Oh, Killian. Kil-”One last movement sent her over the edge, screaming his name in the middle of the open sea. She breathed heavily as she rode out her release, and he followed soon after. He rolled over onto her side pulling her close, and she rested her head on his chest. She felt asleep playing with he r fingers in the hair of his chest, and he feel deep soon too, with the rise and fall of her breathing guiding him.

He woke a few hours later. He went to pull her close, but he felt and empty space. He opened his eyes to find her sitting up in bed, the blanket cover her chest, her hand running through her hair. She was thinking, he could tell. She was always an open book to him.

He sat up next to her, positioning himself so that he could hug her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She sighed into him, leaning against his chest, a smile tugging at her lips. “That just happened.”

“Hmm.” he smiled into her neck. “Aye it did.” He raised his head and placed a kiss on the side of hers. “What are you thinking, love?”

She turned to face him, placing a soft kiss to his lips, intertwining his hand with hers. “Just, how it was worth the wait.” She smiled at him with the utmost amount of love. Her eyes followed their hands as he pulled them up to place a kiss to hers. “Aye, it was.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He pulled her back down with him to the bed, never letting go of her hand. She lay on her side with his chest against her back, holding their intertwined hands right over her heart. She felt him kiss the back of her head right before she drifted off to sleep.

She was right. In his arms, she never felt safer.


End file.
